The Wrath of Herobrine, The Grace of a Prince
by UnknownBrick
Summary: A prince who lost his memory must defeat the legendary Herobrine by retrieving the 5 gems of power. If even 3 were to be in Herobrine's hands, the world is lost forever. Read this action pack story today!
1. The Prince that Forgot

**Hey guys, this is my first story and chapter. This will introduce the main plot, but not a lot of what I have in mind. I got the idea while playing one of my favorite servers, . You can find me there under the name brickstrike. Now onto the story.**

* * *

_It was a cold and dark day. The rain has not let up for 3 days. Father is worried he will attack soon. Who "he" is, is unknown to me. The King wishes me (his son), to go to one of the other realms. I know that secret he needs…_

Who, where am I? I can't remember anything. The only thing I can is the King telling me to run. Run, run and don't look back. I don't even know who I am. I only know to run, run and don't look back. I was in a castle that was under attack by monsters; green hissing ones, spiders, ghasts, the whole shibang. "There is nowhere for you to run prince!" yelled a booming voice. Prince? Am I a prince? While I was still unsure about that, and who I am in general, I ran faster than I had started with and got out through the gates. I kept running and running, sprinting, not hopping, to the grassy hill towering ahead. I made my way up the beaten landscape and soaked in the view. I was the prince of the castle, now I was the king (though not in age) and the only survivor of this horrendous battle.

The Castle was producing a lot of smoke from the fires on the main watch towers and the park. I didn't hear any screams, for they had already been silenced. 'What did the voice want?' I wondered. I did a quick inventory check; chain mail boots and a helmet, leather chestplate, 5 apples, an iron sword and an amulet with a strange glowing gem. The gem must be what he wanted… But what is it? I decided I needed to find out. I took a closer look at the amulet.

It was a neon blue color with an inscription of a symbol in a darker blue. It's almost as if it can feel emotion… But that's impossible, right?

While I was thinking this all to myself, I viewed the castle one last time before going into the valley beyond the hill. As I watched, the castle turned completely black like soot then to an ashen grey. As soon as it turned colors, the whole castle turned to a dark smoke. This was something very strange indeed, the castle had disappeared or vanished into smoke.

I turned to the path that lies in front of me. I will walk through the valley then to the forest and follow the river. The longer I wait the more I put myself in danger. I began my run once again to get out of this hellhole. I need answers and quickly.

-=Meanwhile=-

*A laugh could be heard throughout the kingdom* "Finally! We've got some action tracking down the prince. He has one of the five gems, and once I have his I will be unstoppable! I'm so glad I "found" these two gems…" "Master Herobrine!" A servant called. "What is it?! I was gloating!" "… the prince is on his way out of the realm" At this Herobrine opened his eyes wide in anger and curiosity, filled with pure white light. "Then let's chase the mouse! I knew this would be fun!" "Yes, your highness" Herobrine chuckles. "This will be fun indeed."

-=Back to the Story=-

"Well it looks like that was easier said than done", the prince said aloud. After dodging monsters on the way through the valley, I finally made it to the forest. It was very large, so large that I would get lost if I didn't get help. Getting lost and losing your memories might be worst thing I could think of to happen to a person. Anyways, as I trekked through the forest, lots of animals frolicked about. It was a bit too cute for my tastes so I picked up the speed trying not to delay much longer. As I continued to walk, I thought about what's happened today. I've been ripped from everything I knew, mentally and physically, running from a crazy wizard for all I know, carrying a glowing blue gem that will probably be the reason for my death, oh yea, and I don't have a clue what to do! Gee, what could be better than that? Well, lots of things... As I pondered that, I walked straight into a house in a tree. No not a tree house, but a house inside the trunk of the tree. As I sat there on my butt thinking how could I not have seen that, a man came up to me. He was dressed in a grey robe, with a collar that had an almost petal design. He helped me up, and asked, "What brings you here traveler?". Looks like I can finally get some answers.

As I got up, I answered, "I've been running from someone, yet I do not know who." "Well, why don't you tell me what you do know inside over a bowl of soup." The Priest replies. We walked into the house, and I put my things up against the door and sat down in a wooden chair. Most of the furniture was made of wood, expect rugs and carpets were scattered about. A long light grey tablecloth was stretched out across the table. "Would you like mushroom stew or beef?" The Priest asks. "Beef please." As he fixed up a bowl I began my tale. I talked about how I don't know who I am, to the blue gem, and most importantly about the castle. He finally gave me the bowl after I finished the tale. I didn't realize how hungry I was and began quickly slurping it up. The Priest had a worried look upon him. "Well, I think after I show you something, I'll start to explain." I just sat with a puzzled face as he brought about a mirror, with my reflection on it. I looked to be about 13 maybe 14, with blue/green eyes and a dirty blonde hair color. I looked above my face and saw letters, only backwards. "What are the letters?" I asked. "That is your name, **Xavier**." I was shocked to say the least. After looking about the priest again, I noticed he had his name above his head. When did that get there? "Why can I see your name now, Priest John?" "That is because once you see your own name, you can see other's." "Weird, but I guess it makes sense." "Now as for that explanation, the person you are running for is Herobrine. He is known as many things; the dark priest, the evil god, the destroyer, among these. He has dark magic under his command, and controls all monsters, from hell to home."

"He continually searches for the 5 gems of power." "The 5 gems of power?" I ask. "Yes, they each control a feeling. Courage, Hope, Love, Honesty, and Care. There is also other gems of power that control for example the weather, or even heavenly bodies." "So, a gem can control the sun?" "Correct, however only the great 5 can be found here; the others are hidden far beyond anyone's reach." "Huh. That explains a lot. But what about mine?" "Yours is likely to be the gem of Courage." "Okay, but, why do I have it?" John looks at me with piercing eyes, then says, "Because you are the prince of Justitine. The Land of the Courageous." "Well, that makes about no sense at all." The priest sighs. "Just trust me, because right now you are in danger of getting killed." I think about it for a few moments. "Hmm... But what could you do to help?"

-=Line Break=-

After traveling with the priest to an unknown location, while almost getting spotted by troops of monsters, we reached a huge tree that was the center of the forest. "This tree is the thing that keeps this forest alive. It's the heart, I could you could say. Without it, the forest would die." The priest explained to me. "But, why are we here?" I asked. "To get you out of Herobrine's reach." "In a tree?" The priest smiles and then laughs. "No, a portal to one of the other realms." "Other realms? But, this world is infinite!" "And so are the realms. They are a part of a bigger universe connecting one another by portals that randomly generate in each realm. However, there are some that spawn in any place unexpectedly, at any time, that last for a short amount of time. The problem with these is that they are invisible to all players, even Herobrine. "So I could fall into a portal by accident?" "Its happened before, so I wouldn't be surprised if it happened again." "Huh. Well, is this portal stationary?" "Yep, in fact it is the very thing that made this tree have power over the entire forest. You best be going now Xavier." "I think I owe you a thank you, because without your help I might be dead." The priest smiles at this. "Just, find the other gems before Herobrine does. If he has even three, he will have power over the very things that would save us. And, once you succeed, make sure to come back here and reestablish the kingdom. After all, the people left here will need a king." I chuckle at that. "Well, I will see you in the future." And with that I went down into the roots and found the portal. It was a strange thing, a mix of various shades of blues and purples swirling around one another and colliding, till they disappeared. I could have watched it forever. But, time was a commodity I did have much of, so I jumped into the vortex awaiting the next adventure I will have to overcome.

* * *

**Please rate and review! I will be updating this as often as I can, and I might be doing sectional chapters where I finish them in pieces. Thanks, ~Brick**


	2. And Through the Portal!

**So, I took a bit of a break in between chapters 1 and 2, but I am now back! I'll be playing more with the elements of the story such as constant plots changes, as well as incorporating the main plot line as well. I am posting this chapter as the entire chapter, not adding or editing afterwards (hopefully.)**

**Now back to the story!**

* * *

-=Herobrine's Kingdom=-

"He escaped didn't he?" Herobrine bellowed to his faithful servant below. "Yes, your greatness." "Well, seeing as I have to do all the work around here," at this Herobrine rolls his eyes, "I'll find and capture him myself. After all, it was me who built this kingdom. It's a lot of work, taking castles and smaller kingdoms then transporting them here to get 'integrated'" using air quotes for the last word. "You'd rather chase after him yourself?" The servant questioned. "Yep, now before I go, I must put my two gems of power in safekeeping. I trust you can look after one." The servant's eyes widen. "Yes, of course your greatness. I'd be honored!" Herobrine chuckles. "Good, now I'll have to hide the second one. Know a good spot?" The servant laughs with excitement, then responds, "Oh yes, I know a very good spot indeed." A mischievous smile comes across the servant's face...

-=Back to Xavier=-

"Ouch!" I yell as I land suddenly in another realm. More of a new universe than anything really. "Hello, and welcome to the **Hypixel **minigame server!" "Um, hello?" I replied to the message I just heard. It was from a metal box thing. Almost like a machine. It had a holographic face being displayed in front of me. "Hello, and welcome to the **Hypixel **minigame server!" It repeated. I asked aloud, "What are you?" To my surprise, it answered. "I am H301, a welcoming bot for all new players on the hypixel server. I answer the questions of anyone and everyone!" I grinned. "Well, what's a server?" "A server is a multiplayer online system that allows people all parts of the world to connect in Minecraft! This particular one is owned by Hypixel, a famous redstoner on Youtube." "You lost me at YouTube." H301 sighs. "So when did you buy the game? Prince_Xavier?" "Well... I don't know. That's the thing I don't remember anything. Other than to keep this stone away from Herobrine." The bot had wide eyes. For a robot it showed a great sense of emotion. "Don't talk about him here, he was the very reason why we had monster invasions. A "map" was made to make it seem like a game, but in reality without the map, his army would still be approaching." "So, I take it you've heard of him?" The bot shakes it's head. "Everyone knows him to be honest. They know him from fear pain and suffering. He truly is evil and devilish. Right now, He's collecting all of the gems, (which I am assuming you already know about seeing as you have one) to... We'll I really don't know actually. All I know is that it won't be Fun Friday much longer." Sensing it was humor to lighten the mood, I chuckle. "So what is this place anyways?" "Oh, this?" H301 waves his imaginary hands at the world full of players. "This is a minigame server. It's where people come to have fun. Why don't you try one of the games? It'll be fun!" "Sure! Which one should I play first?" H301 grins as he says, "Paintball."

-=A few minutes later=-

I was ready to play Paintball. It was teams of 12 versus 12 as there were 24 players. I ended up on the blue team at random. We were playing in a map called Babyland. Why it was called that, was very much unknown to me. "Now listen up! I am the leader of this team so I will give the command. When you enter the arena, I want three soldiers to stand their ground at base, two offensive players, and the rest defensive. Got it?" A player called LucyTwo yelled out in a feminine voice. "Yes, Ma'am!" Everyone called out. "Good. Xav, Trev, and CreeperLord200, you're on base. Me and HelixFossil312 will be on the offense. Let's make this a good game everybody!" She barked out. "Yeaaahhh!" Everybody yelled as we entered the arena.

The arena was to be honest, amazing as hell. It had overhangs on both sides for dodging and advances, as well as a water front full of obstacles. It was white, green, and pink. I remained at base waiting for people to come. To my surprise, lots came to us, and we shot them down with snowballs. If you got hit by one you were "dead" but respawned back at your appropriate base. The first team to 80 kills wins. As I kept throwing snowballs I noticed players coming down the sides. I sneaked over to them, so when they reached the floor, they got hit. It was exhilarating to say the least. Until, I got hit. I racked up a 25 killstreak which got me extra coins, and kill tokens used for special shots (but since I was new, I couldn't use any of them). It didn't hurt like I thought it would, and was confusing to me as to how the people back at the castle died when they should have respawned. Does Herobrine have the power to erase them? As I thought further about it, I got into a sort of rhythmic motion of shooting snowballs at the offenses. When the game ended and the blue team won, I didn't know I had 37 kill tokens, which was a lot. LucyTwo gave me a pat on the shoulder and said, "Good job! I knew we could count on you guys!" And with that, the world went black.

It reappeared with a sharp twist as I landed back in the lobby, unharmed by the last adventure. "Now what should I do?" I asked aloud. I was shocked when someone asked, "What not play a game of survival games with us? It'll be fun!". Guess I was getting good at being a player.

Herobrine's Point of View

Of course. The very place I still wish to conquer is where the prince is hiding. I went through one of the stationary portal's secured by my minions then traversed the space in between till I found the blue glow. Now, I can finally conquer! As I entered the lobby center, I transformed into a player model that I had... Retrieved. The hunt was on, and it was delicious. First off the Survival Games.

Hypixel's Point of View

I had been working on re networking the servers in the in between space, (which I think is the true void) when I spotted a figure going into the lobby. I then looked down below to see the bubble that was my domain. It glowed a light blue. I viewed the source from outside, receiving transmissions from bot H301. It was the prince of the prophecy. I looked out further into the emptiness, and found two bright lights coming towards the server. As soon as I saw this, I hid on the top, watching the hated man walk into my server. I knew what I had to do, before it was too late.

Xavier's Point of View

"The Survival Games is a game that puts players up against each other to see who will be the last one standing. A lot of people like to form teams within the game to get a higher chance of winning, but you still could win no matter what." Gareth explained to me. Gareth was the one who invited me. For that I was grateful. "We've got a 24 person party, meaning we get the arena to ourselves, and it will be a Free For All match. You up to the challenge?" "Sure!" I answered back. That's when I heard, "Can I join your guys arena? I've been waiting for 2 hours to play and the matches have been very long today." I turned around to see who asked. It was a young man with looked like a British Navy officer. (A/N Foreshadowing) Gareth replied, "Sure! We needed another player anyways." And with that, we joined the arena.

It was a beautiful thing, the arena. It was a grassy plain with several mountains. I was in a sort of petrified state till the buzzer rang out and I could move. I ran to a chest and grabbed a sword, some bread, and leather armor pieces. I ran out of the center to one of the mountains and began my ascent upwards. A hidden chest was on the side of the mountain and inside was a bow and two stacks of arrows. Looks like I was ready to fight. I continued up till I reached the top. Then, I aimed and fired my bow at the chaos below. It hit someone square in the back. A message went out saying, "The first has fallen. 24 players remain." At this, I continued to aim and shoot players down, until only 13 remained.

I went back down the mountain and got much better armor and weapons then I had before. Luckily, nothing was damaged too much, other than the leather armor. I scouted out in a circle, making sure I was alone. I heard another three fireworks go off, and a message saying, "Three more have fell. Only 10 remain. Congratulations for making it this far." Guess like this was going to be a lot easier than I thought. I walked out of the valley and found five players all in a team. Looks like it wasn't truly a free for all. I strung 3 threes on my bow at the same time and fired. Each arrow found it's target and three players fell. I then, ran over to fight with an iron sword. The other two parried my strikes trying to hit me and distract me. But I was smarter, and grabbed one of the players to use as a shield. The player realized his mistake quickly and struck down his own teammate. Now it truly was fair. I decided to do something different this time, and threw the sword at the player. He quickly fell and met his doom. I pulled out my sword and began my hunt to succeed. I'll need the practice to fight Herobrine. Two more fireworks went off, signaling the last three players were in the race to win. The last one went off, and it was just me and him.

As soon as their was only two, I was transported to the sudden death round. My opponent, none other than the British Navy Officer. We began our fight to the death with blow after blow, parrying each other's strikes. Sparks flew, and we clawed at each other's throats. Until, after 15 minutes of fighting, a chant began to grow, as I realized the entire arena that was killed was watching us with thrill in their eyes. It grew louder and louder each time we hit each other. Until, the officer started to glow. I was shocked, and confused. The officer then lifted into the air and exploded, and from that Herobrine stood, or flew, above us all. "Well, well. Xavier, it's time to surrender your piece of the gem. It'll only make your death quicker and painless. Maybe not painless, but hey. Still better than nothing!" The towering menace stood. And that's when I noticed my sword was glowing as well. It floated into the air and did the same effect as Herobrine, only this time healing everyone back to fight and stand. The man introduced himself. "As the owner of this server, I command you back to the emptiness for which you came!" At this, all the players except me bowed. "Haha, oh Hypixel. You sure are funny. I already own two pieces. Once I have another I will be unstoppable!" Herobrine bellowed. Hypixel just looked bored and replied, "Really? Is that what you think?" "Yes! Now make the Prince hand it over to me." "Why should I, you'll just destroy this server and all the rest. And for what, just to rule because you can?" "Exactly, glad you figured it out. Now Give. Me. My. GEM!" Hypixel turned to me. "Xavier, you must run from him." At this he put his hands up and made a, you guessed it, a portal. Then he started to hold Herobrine in place with his mind. "Go! Hurry, I can only keep this portal open for a short amount of time! Plus, there's the whole Herobrine trying to kill you thing." At this I ran and jumped, and said, "Thank you Hypixel.", as I went through the portal. "Keep going straight till you find the next portal, then go west and RUN!" I heard Hypixel in my head. I guess this will be a bit difficult.


End file.
